Can You Trun My Black Roses Red Edited version
by MerlinFannut
Summary: What if Johnny’s parents weren’t his real parents? And he has another family out there … Read my story to find out what happens! this is the same stroy has before but edit this time by my firend xXbabydollXx. R
1. Familiar Faces

**Notes: This is a Johnny Cade fic that involves some OCs. If you do not enjoy fictions with OCs I advise you to turn back now. This will be in Johnny's POV. Please review! Can you trun my black rose red. Rewritten and edit copy. **

Summary: What if Johnny's parents weren't his real parents? And he has another family out there … Read my story to find out what happens!

Can you Turn my Black Rose Red  


Chapter One: Familiar Faces

Many days went by and I stayed unnoticed from my mother and father. Sometimes late at night I would take a walk through the park and see a woman and man with black hair and tan skin … They looked like me. But then I'd wake up and realize it was all a dream. At times I often wished the dream were true, that I had a real family that loved me. I know that the gang loves me, but it can't really compare to having love from your folks. The only time I really ever felt love from parents was in my dreams.

I was walking down the streets one day with Ponyboy and Meg, his twin sister as well as my girlfriend. After a while I left to go home. Pony and Meg said I could come to their home with them, but I had too much on my mind so I went on to my own house.

As I entered my house no one noticed me enter so I walked on up to the attic. I sometimes hid up there when my dad was really drunk and wouldn't let me out of the house. He has never found me up here. I walked over to an old looking box filled with newspaper. I looked at the date on one of the old, fading newspapers and read the headline, "Missing baby Found to be Dead" … The date read June 13th, 1950. I blinked and looked back down at the paper. 1950 was the year of MY birth.

I skimmed back through the article and read out loud, "On June 13th Maryann and Richard Cade lost their baby son, Jonathan Cade, also called Johnny. He was kidnapped just a week ago and is now suspected to be dead by the local police forces. The young parents are heartbroken about the loss of their baby son. Their other children, Alexander (4) and Jade Cade (3) are all the Cades have left."

I couldn't finish reading the rest because the paper was smudged with black ink like someone didn't want the rest to be read. I was now deeply confused. Who were Maryann and Richard Cade? And the children … Alexander and Jade? And who was the missing baby? And why in the world did he have my name? Thoughts filled by head as I fell asleep in the attic that night.

I woke the next morning still holding the old yellowing newspaper. I glanced out the window of the attic to see three teens with black hair and tan skin. They were laughing and smiling together. They looked like they had not a care in the world, unlike me. There was a girl of about 18, a boy who looked 19, and a smaller girl, she looked about Pony and Meg's age. I watched them walk away and over the hill, still laughing together. I quickly ran out of my house and followed them.

They were headed to where the Socs lived on the other side of town. I felt scared but this didn't stop me from following them. The three kids went into a huge house where Socs must live.

I slowly walked by their house, trying to get a good look inside. I saw nothing so I started to slowly make my way back home when I heard voices.

"Hey, Greaser!" the voice from behind me called. My mind flooded with fear and I took off running. I knew right from the start the voice belonged to a Soc. I could hear the footsteps behind me.

"What are you running from, Greaser?" The Soc yelled. I could hear other footsteps join in the chase and I knew they must be his friends. My heart pounded faster and faster in my chest. For a split second I figured I might be able to outrun them. However, just my luck, I tripped over the root of a tree and fell face down onto some grass. I could feel a cut on my lip. I made an attempt to get up but my ankle hurt so badly I fell back onto the grass. I tried crawling but the Socs caught up with me, and formed a circle around me.

"Hey, Greaser!" a fellow Greaser with brown hair said to me as he smiled. Something told me this wasn't going to end well. I closed my eyes and laid there, as helpless as the day I was born.

I felt one of them holding me as a second one punched me in the stomach and face. I winced in pain. I didn't even try to call for help, I knew that Pony, Meg, or any of the gang would ever be able to hear me. I was the only freaking Greaser dumb and worthless enough to be down here. I groaned as I felt another punch to my face.

"S-top …" I moaned out. This only made them laugh. I heard more footsteps of someone approaching us.

"Hey, leave the kid alone!" I could hear someone yell.

'Was that Dally?' I thought. I hoped to God it was. He would be able to save me. I opened my eyes for a split second and saw the 19 year old from this morning. His jet black hair fell over his eyes slightly and went to his chin. I looked up at him as the Socs dropped me. But before I could even say a word my world went black.

**That's it for chapter one! Review please! Tia**


	2. Home Is Where the Heart Is

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Outsiders. But I wish I did those.**

**Notes: In Johnny's POV. Sorry took so long update. here ch 2. hope you like it **

**Chapter 2: Home Is Where the Heart Is. **

I woke up lying on a red velvet lined couch with something cold laying right on my forehead. I groaned out loud and opened my heavy eyelids. I glanced around the room and the first thought that jumped to my head was where the hell was I? I saw a woman with brown hair wearing what looked like a maid's outfit on.

"Ohh, good! You're awake!" she said to me, the worry fading from her face.

"Where ... Am I? What happened?" I asked as my dark eyes darted around the rather large room.

"Mister Alexander found you, dear. You had been beat up by some kids," she placed a wet cloth on my forehead and spoke again, "What's your name?"

"Johnny ... Johnny Cade," I said to her. She gave me an odd look and inspected my face closely with her eyes.

"Did you say ... Johnny Cade?" she asked me.

"Er ... Yes, yes I did ..." by this point I was feeling a little uncomfortable with the whole situation.

"Ohh ... My dear God ... I'll ... I'll be right back Mister Cade ..." She looked as though she might faint as she rushed down the hall. I was left lying there on the couch, wondering what she was up to. But before my mind could speculate further she came right back down the hall with a lady wearing a purple dress right in behind her. The woman was pretty, with jet black hair that was tied up in a bun and her dark, tan skin. As soon as the lady in the purple dress caught sight of me she turned to the maid and pulled her aside.

"That's not him ... I told you he died when he was a baby ..." She said to the maid. They were whispering, but I could still hear every word.

"Can I go home now please, miss?" I asked as I got to my feet.

"Yes, sir. Yes you can ..." she gave the lady in the purple dress a less than pleased looked and opened the door for me as I headed out. As I walked through the yard I accidentally bumped into a girl of about 14. She looked a whole lot like the lady in the purple dress.

"Opps! I'm so sorry!" she exclaimed. She gave me a warm smile.

"It's okay, sorry too ..." I said to her and looked down at the ground. She simply smiled at me.

"My name's Anna. What's your name?" She asked. She was a cute little girl, but for some reason I felt the need to get away from her. She made me feel nervous.

"Umm, Jonathan ... Er, Johnny ..." I answered.

"You one of Alex's friends?" She asked and inspected me closely, "You're a greaser," she added, stating the obvious.

"Yeah, I'm a greaser ... I ... I better be going," I said. I had started getting the feeling I wasn't welcome here, just like I wasn't welcome in my own home.

"Wait! I didn't mean it like that ..." Anna said and headed after me, "I like you, you seem like a nice boy."

"It's alright, don't sweat it ... I better be heading back to the gang," I told her and took off, leaving Anna standing there.

Later I arrived at the Curtis' house and walked right on in. Meg was sitting on the couch reading a book but jumped up when she saw me coming in. She quickly ran over to me and hugged me.

"We were so worried about you!" she said as the pulled me into a tight hug.

"What happened, buddy?" Pony asked, a little bit of worry creeping into his face.

"I got jumped by some Soc ... But don't worry ... I'm okay now," I told them. And it was the truth, I felt safe at that moment with my girlfriend and best friend. I felt at home. After all, home is truly where the heart it.

**That's all for now! Please R&R! **


	3. Picking up the Past

**Notes: Here's chapter 3. Hope you enjoy! Please review! Thank you! Will be in Johnny's POV.**

Chapter 3: Picking up the Past

The next day I was home in the attic, hiding from my parents. All of a sudden I heard a rock hit the attic window. I jumped up but my mind was soothed when I thought it might be Pony or Meg. I walked slowly over to the window and opened it. To my surprise, Anna was standing there. I had no clue how she had found out where I lived or why she was here in the Greaser part of town. She lived in the Soc part of town ... And I was pretty sure she was one.

"What are you doing here, Anna?" I called down.

"I wanted to see you!" she yelled back, just loud enough for me to hear her. I was a little confused about why she would want to see me ... But she had been nice to me the other day. I figured it couldn't hurt.

I made my way quietly downstairs and out the back door.

"So, what's this about?" I asked her. She looked at me a second and then smiled.

"I don't know ... You just seemed like a nice boy is all ..." Anna said to me.

"Ohh ... Well ... Cool," I said to her. She just smiled again and from behind her a woman walked up. I had seen her before, she was the woman at the big house where Anna lived. The thought crossed my mind that it had to be Anna's mom.

"Anna, what are you doing?" She asked her daughter. I just stood there in the background, trying not to look at the woman.

"I'm just talking to a friend, Mom," She replied.

"It's time to go, dear," Anna's mom told her and then turned to me, "I'm sorry if Anna was bothering you..."

"It's okay, she wasn't bugging me," I said to the woman with a smile. She smiled back at me and nodded before they both left. I watched them leave. Anna gave me a little wave and then turned back to walking with her mother. I sighed, wishing I had a mother who cared about me as much as Anna's mother cared for her. However, I knew that that was one wish that would never come true.

'I should be happy with what I have ... But I'm not. How can anyone be happy when no one cares about you? All I have ever wanted was for someone to tell me that they love me ... And let me know that I'm not worthless. All I've wanted was a mother to help me with my homework and hug me when I'm feeling down ... A father to take me fishing and let me know he cares about me ... To have my parent's shoulders to cry on when I'm feeling down ...' my thoughts trailed off and I let out a deep sigh.

I walked to the lot and sat there by myself. I was awoken out of my thoughts my a loud rumbling coming from my stomach. I got up to go buy myself a bite to eat with some change I had in my pocket. Meg and Pony were hanging with Soda and Steve today. I couldn't find them so I gave up and went into the small diner down town. I sat at a seat at the counter and a waitress handed me a menu and my eyes scanned over the print to see what I wanted.

"Hmm ..." I muttered quietly to myself. I looked under the lunch foods to see what they had. I finally decided to go with a burger and Pepsi.  
As I was waiting for my food, a guy of about 19 walked in. He had black hair and tan skin. He saw me and smiled before walking over.

"Hey, you're the kid I saved from the Soc?"

"Uhh ... Yeah," I said.

"Name's Alex Cade," he said as he extended his hand, "What's yours?"

"Johnny," I said as I shyly took his hand in mine.

"Nice to meet you, Johnny!" Alex said to me.

I nodded meaning nice to meet him too before turning back to sip on my drink.

"I used to have a brother named Johnny …" he said looking a little sad.

" If don't mind me asking, what happened to your brother?" I questioned, feeling a little curious now.

"He was kidnapped when he was only a couple of months old. Haven't seen him since. My whole family thinks he's dead ... But something deep inside of me keeps telling me that my brother's still alive and that he needs us real bad right now. It makes me want to go out and look from him. But how do you find a missing person who's thought to be dead? If he was alive he'd be about 16 years old now ..." Alex told me.

I paused for a moment, "I'll help you look for him ..." I told Alex.

Alex sighed and let out a smile, "That's nice of ya, kid."

I nodded a welcome.

"I asked the Fuzz so many times. But they think I have lost my mind trying to find a person who was supposed to be dead that many years ago. I tell them that he's not dead ... Because I just have that feeling that he's alive. They just won't believe me and tell me I need to let go of the past ... But how can I move on? He was my baby brother and I loved him ... Still do. He's not dead ... I just know it. Instead of letting go of the past ... I think it's about time to pick it back up and find him ..."

"I believe you," I told Alex just as our food came.

"Thanks, buddy," he told me.

"Here you are! Eat up, boys! You two must be brothers. You look so much alike!" The waitress told us.

"We're not brothers," Alex told her.

"Ohh, my mistake," she said as she walked to the back to get more food for another customer.

What she said really got me to thinking. It was true that Alex and I looked alike ... Almost too much alike. We could pass for twins or at least brothers. But I don't have a brother or sister ... Maybe the news article I read that night in the attic was true. Was I Alex's missing baby brother? I was the proper age to be ... He said his brother would be 16 now ... And I'm 16. He also said his brother's name was Johnny ... And that's my name. Maybe I was the kidnapped baby?

**That's all for now, please review! Thanks! **


	4. A Iced up Twobit gone wild

**Notes: Sorry for the long wait. I had big writers block. One of my very good friends thought was good idea that I start up again. So well Here I am writing ch4. PLZ R&R.**

**Declaimer: I don't own The Outsiders.**

**Chapter 4: A Iced up Two-bit gone wild:**

**Johnny's POV**

After all happen in the dinner I couldn't stop thinking about Alex. Could be possible that Alex indeed my brother. It just didn't make sense but maybe did make prefect sense. It all confused me and I just wanted be true that Alex really was my big brother.

I sighed and slowly lagged behind Two-Bit and Ponyboy. Two-Bit was in rather good mood today. Almost kind of scary. Its like he drunk but wasn't and we all know that was never good.

I had told Pony about what happen yesterday at the dinner and Pony thought was possible that I could be related to Alex. Two-bit over heard and insisted to go meet Alex in person. At first I freaked out at the thought of idea. Two-bit told me cool my jets and come along.

We didn't even have any damn clue where look for Alex. He could be almost anywhere. I really didn't want to go back to Soc territory again.

" Hello Johnny" a cheerful voice came from behind me and I jumped. I turn to see Anna standing there. She was over come with giggles. Two-bit gave the old ' hey how you doing?' look he gave all girls. I gave him look to telling him to back down. For once he did.

"Hello Anna" I said still shyly.

" I know what your doing" Anna said and we look at each other and then back at her. " If your looking for Alex he at Hockey practice at old ice arena down town". With that Anna skipped off down the side off.

" Well chaps lets go" Two-bit said cheerfully as he took of to ice arena.

" Do you really want go see this Alex guy?" Pony asked me. He must have known that I'm bit nervous .

" Yes I want too see Alex" I answered him.

"Well alright buddy" Pony said and we both went to catch up with Two-bit.

We soon arrived to the ice arena and Two-bit threw the front doors open and walks on in. I saw Pony roll his eyes but he follow Two-bit inside anyways. I sighed and walk on inside.

It was busy place for old ice arena. Hockey players were everywhere eating and horsing around.

" So who is this Alex guy?" Two-bit asked.

I scan the crowd of people and spotted Alex out on the ice rank. " He the guy in green that looks like me on the ice rank" I said.

" Well go have word with him then" Two-bit said and start head out the ice rank.

" Two-bit you can't just go out on ice rank like that" Pony called after him but Two-bit paid no mind to Pony.

Pony and I stood there watching Two-bit walk out onto the ice rank. He slips little but doesn't fall. I saw Alex and few other hockey player look at Two-bit with rather odd looks on their faces.

I know nothing good to come from any of this at all. " Hey Alex come here" Two-bit said waving his arm.

" Who hell let greasers in here?" the goalie asked Alex. Alex shrugged and he watch Two-bit.

Next thing we knew Two-bit slipped and went slide on the ice crashing into Alex and they both end up in goalie net. The goalie tried get out of the way but he was too late.

Pony and I laughed a little bit at the scene in front of us. " Should we help them?" I asked Pony.

" Yea guess we should " Pony answered me and we slowly walk out on ice rank trying our best not to slip at all. " Just hold onto the railing Johnny and we won't slip that way".

" Alright" I said and grabbed hold of the railing.

We made our way over to the three of them just then Pony slips on the ice and I go to help him up and I fall down to and slide into the others too.

" Bloody hell" the goalie cusses.

**That's all for now. PLZ R&R.**


End file.
